


Lost in the Forest

by Dark_corners_of_the_mind



Series: Original Works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anatomically Impossible Sex, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Cervical Penetration, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Cum Dumpster, Egg Laying, Erotic Horror, Erotica, Knotting, Mind Break, Mind Control, Monster Rape, Nightmare Fetish, Other, POV Second Person, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Teratophilia, This is some weird stuff, Weird Biology, all the way through, belly bulge, eldritch-esque location, eldritch-esque monster, more stuff that I'm not sure how to describe, reader have a vagina, really this is weird you should probably not read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-21 12:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_corners_of_the_mind/pseuds/Dark_corners_of_the_mind
Summary: You wake up in the middle of a strange forest, unaware that your destiny await you. A creature have decided to claim you as it's, no matter if you want it or not.
Relationships: Monster/Reader, Original Character(s)/Reader, Reader/Other(s)
Series: Original Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623271
Comments: 5
Kudos: 566





	Lost in the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check the tags. This is really some fucked up stuff from the darkest corners of my mind.

You had no idea how you ended up in this forest. You could have sworn that you were in your bed, just taking some time to pleasure yourself before going to sleep when everything went black. You were cold, being naked from your little masturbation session, nipples perking at the fresh air of the night. Thankfully, the ground was soft, only covered in yellow grass that almost felt like long fur. The sky was clear, spattered with countless stars and a full moon that looked too big but at least provided enough light to see where you were going. There was no branches nor rocks on the ground and there was a clear path, the trees and lower branches blocking each side. Something wasn’t right about those trees, though. Maybe it was only your imagination, but the trunks seemed to be… moving, as if they were breathing. And they were not like any tree you ever saw; pure white with blue “veins”, no leaves, wet-looking blood-red fruits that looked too much like hearts for comfort… At first, you though you were dreaming, but a pinch to your arm proved you otherwise. You didn’t know what to do beside walking on a random direction on this path, wrapping your arms around your body to try to protect yourself from the cold.

You walked for what seemed like hours, and yet, the forest was completely silent, the moon didn’t move, and the trees still formed a path only curving from time to time. you felt like crying, but you knew, somehow, that the only thing you could do was to continue walking. And finally, you arrived somewhere. In front of you was a dark tunnel with a jagged entrance reminiscent of a mouth full of teeth. There was no way you were going inside! You turned around, determined to try the other way, when suddenly you found yourself facing something you couldn’t quite comprehend. Something was blocking your path. A creature that shouldn’t exist, seemingly made of shadows and ichor, towering you. If you were to guess, it was probably around 15’ tall and it’s shape seemed to constantly change. Its eyes were shining red, fixated on you. You screamed and turned around again, running as fast as you could into the tunnel, slightly scratching yourself on the rocks. You ran for a few minutes before arriving into a big cavern with vines growing down from the ceiling. You quickly noticed that there were no exits other than the one you arrived. You were terrified that the creature might have managed to follow you despite its size. 

It’s only when one of the vines coiled itself around your wrist that you noticed they were moving. You tried to pry yourself free, to no avail. Dozens of vines wrapped around your arms and legs, hoisting you in the air. They moved you around, placing you in a horizontal position, facing the ground, as if you were lying down on your belly. Vines wrapped around your hips, breasts and forehead, as if to support you in a relatively comfortable position. You tried to scream, but a vine, or rather a tentacle, took the opportunity to invade your mouth, a sweet honey-like liquid coming out of it. Being around 1” thick, the vine in your mouth wasn’t too uncomfortable, and you tried to bite it off. It didn’t work. Instead, the vine/tentacle started to push itself down your throat, the liquid it produced apparently acting as a relaxant, as your gag reflex didn’t react to the intrusion. Meanwhile, the vines around your legs tugged them open, leaving your pussy in full display. A tentacle started to tease your clit, rubbing against it. Your body instinctively started to react, your cunt getting wetter every second as you also felt the tentacle in your mouth reaching stomach and then your guts, quickly traveling through your intestines and finally pushing past your anal sphincters to exit through your anus. “It shouldn’t be possible; it can’t be possible!” you thought, and yet, there you were, and worst of all, the pain you would’ve expected from having a tentacle going all the way through you was inexistent. On the opposite, you only felt pleasure, your pussy positively dripping. The tentacle that was toying with your clit moved to reach your asshole, pressing against the other to gain access. This one didn’t lose time, forcing its way inside you and doing the reverse of the other, soon exiting from your mouth. The tips of the two tentacles going all the way through you tangled together, effectively immobilizing you completely. You were lost in the pleasure. You wanted, no, needed something to fill your pussy. You wanted to cum. You wondered why there was no tentacles to take care of that when you saw it. 

The creature was in the cavern, it’s imposing form looking at you, shadows and ichor moving around to create something. You thought it was an arm at first, but you were quickly corrected, much to your horror. The thing was vaguely phallic in shape, but you had no doubts. You struggled against the vines to no avail, only managing to send jolts of pleasure through your body. There was no way this creature could fit inside you. The genitalia of the creature were enormous, around 3’ long and a diameter around 10”, with the flared head at around 13” of diameter. The whole shaft was covered in weird textures; ridges, barbs and veins. And then, there was the knot, about half the size of your head right now, but if it was going to be like the knots you knew some animals had, you had no doubts that the knot will inflate to be around the size of your head once it will be inside… No! You didn’t want to think about it. There was no way it would fit; it would definitely kill you! The creature made a strange sound, somewhere between a growl, a gargling and a laugh. It moved around to get behind you, a claw running across your body without breaking the skin, almost teasingly. It placed its dick? against your belly, as if to show just how huge it was compared to you. Suddenly, you felt something latching on your clit, sucking it hard while the creature ran its claws all over your body. You tried to think about something else, but your body betrayed you and you came hard, your pussy wetter than ever. The creature made that strange sound again, rubbing its erection against your belly and producing an insane amount of what you thought was it’s pre-cum, making its dick glistening with a dark-purple slippery liquid.

The creature moved back a bit to be able to place the head of his dick at your entrance. You started to struggle again, but the creature stopped you, grabbing your hips and started pushing his monstrous dick, trying to penetrate you. There was no way… and yet, you felt your pussy starting to stretch to accommodate the creature. Maybe a side-effect of the precum or the vines? Who knew? All you knew was that when the head of the creature finally popped into you, you came again, your inner muscles clenching around it. You felt so full already! You started panting and moaning as the creature forced inch after inch of its cock inside your cunt, and you loved it. Soon enough, you could feel it pressing harshly against your cervix. The creature growled angrily before moving out until only the head was still inside you and then immediately rammed itself back inside you, taking your breath away with the force of the impact against your cervix. It didn’t stop there, though, it was decided to get access to your womb. It started pistonning in and out of you, battering your cervix, until finally, your cervix gave up and the head as well of the first few inches of the creature’s dick invaded your womb, making your belly bulge with it’s sheer size. The creature seemed satisfied for now, purring and gently continuing to feed inch after inch of cock to your hungry pussy as you came again, your belly bulging out more with each inch. Then, you felt it against your pussy lips… The knot… And you wanted it desperately. You wanted to be bred like the bitch in heat you were. The creature let a rasped chuckle escape it before firmly pressing the knot against your entrance. Your body now completely belonging to the creature, you felt yourself stretching around the knot until suddenly, it popped into you all at once, making you cum harder than before as your belly bulged outrageously and the knot doubled in size to form a perfect seal, ensuring that every single drop of the creature’s seed will stay in your womb. 

Your climax didn’t seem to stop. You were still in pure bliss as the creature started to cum gallons of its thick seed inside you. Your mind was blank, and you saw stars, unnatural pleasure coursing your whole body non-stop. The creature continued to cum until your belly was so full and distended that you couldn’t even see the imprint of his cock inside you anymore. The creature purred and gently ran its claws on your belly, and then everything went black.

When you woke up, the creature was gone and you were on a bed of soft moss, the only tentacles remaining being the ones going all the way through you. Your belly’s size reduced somewhat, now only looking as if you were 6 months pregnant. Strangely, you didn’t feel cold anymore, nor did you felt hunger, thirst or a need to use the bathroom. You caressed your belly. You knew that there was an egg inside. The creature’s child. Your child. You smiled. The next few days were calm. You just spend your time walking around the cavern a bit, resting and masturbating. You couldn’t wait to lay the egg so the creature could breed you again! And finally, you felt it. It was time. Tentacles grabbed you and positioned you, one of them rubbing against your clit. The egg, about as big as your head, was pushed out as you came from the vine playing with your clit and the egg pressing against jour g-spot along the way.

The egg almost immediately started to hatch, and as soon as it hatched, the small creature lunged at you and started to suckle your heavy breasts, somehow drinking milk from both at the same time. It drank non-stop for a few days, growing up fast. It was already as big as it’s father after a week. Then, the vines grabbed you, putting you in the same position as when the creature mated you. Your heart skipped a beat. You were so happy! It was finally coming back! Or so you thought… As soon as you were in position, the creature you birthed wasted no time and shoved its dick inside you, reaching your cervix in one thrust. You moaned in pure delight at being filled again, not even caring that the creature fucking you was your own child. It thrusted again and your body, belonging to it, answered accordingly and let it through your cervix, making you cum on your son’s dick. It was much more impatient than its father, shoving its knot inside you with another thrust and filling you again.

You didn’t know how many times this cycle repeated. You had no idea how many times you’ve been bred and gave birth, only to feed the child and then being bred again by them once they were adults. Some were impatient, breeding you in a matter of minute, others spend hours or even days fucking you slowly. All you knew was the constant state of pleasure you were in. You were nothing but a breeding bitch and you loved it. And then, one day, it stopped. You didn’t lay an egg as usual. The vines came out of you, making you feel awfully empty. There was nothing you could do but get out of the cavern, trying to find one of your many creatures to breed you again. You returned to the forest and what you saw was dozens of your children fighting. When one was defeated, another absorbs it and grew bigger. Eventually, only one remain. It’s impossibly gigantic, over 30’ tall. It gently grabs you and bring you to its “mouth”, purring. 

A tentacle-like tongue, about 13” of diameter, come out and start licking you all over, covering you in sweet-smelling dark saliva, paying especially attention to your breasts and clit. You notice that the tongue seems soft and malleable. The tip of its tongue then goes to press against your lips. You open your mouth and the tongue squeeze past your teeth. It has a sweet taste, reminiscent of berries. The tongue goes down your throat, slowly going down your esophagus, then your stomach and your intestines to exit through your rectum, sending shivers of pleasures through your body. It doesn’t stop there though. The tongue continues its road, entering your pussy, effectively penetrating all three holes at the same time. It reaches your abused cervix, pushing past it easily and coiling more and more of itself in your womb until your belly start bulging and you climax around it. It slowly retracts its tongue from you, purring all the while making its tongue vibrate while another appendage appears and latch onto your clit to suck it, making you cum again and again. Once the tongue is completely retracted, the other appendage releases your clit. You vaguely notice that you are completely coated, inside and out, with the creature’s saliva. It’s only when the creature lowers you to it’s dick that you understand why.

You know that the creature’s fluids have wonderful properties, but even knowing that, you can’t help but feel nervous. The creature’s dick is as long as you are tall and the knot is almost as thick as you, meaning that it will become thicker than your body when inflating. You start to panic, trying to explain to the creature as it positions you on his tip. Its red eyes glare at you and the creature snarl, but somehow, you now understand it. “Do you really think we care? You’re ours, now and forever” it says. It calms down a bit and add: “You don’t have to worry, we chose you, and as such ensured that you would be able to stay with us forever. We may not be able to reproduce anymore, but we need you to keep our cock warm and collect our unfertile seed.” The creature grinds its cock head against your groin, adding precum to the thick coat of saliva and making you climax. It then starts to push you down on it, making you pant at the pressure. After a few minutes, your body gives up and the head enter you. It should hurt. Only the head is inside and it’s already pressing harshly against your cervix, not to mention that the sheer thickness of it stretch you obscenely, way more than any of your child. It presses against your g-spot and send your body in overdrive, you start climaxing. Your body and mind belong to the creature and you want nothing more than becoming it’s living cock-warmer and cum dumpster. The creature continues to push you down, forcing your cervix to give it access, pushing you down until you are sitting on his knot. Your belly bulges out insanely, your eyes roll back in pure pleasure. It feels like you keep getting orgasms on top of your orgasms, the pleasure keeps getting stronger. You roll your hips, desperate to be one with your master once and for all. The creature seems to feel the same, because it keep pushing you down and thrusting up until the knot pop into place and inflate for the last time, knotting you to the creature for good. It cum dozens of gallons of its now infertile seed inside you, making you inflate to insane levels, but all you can feel is the most extreme pleasure in your life. That’s how you’ll spend the remaining of eternity, impaled on a dick as big as you and being filled with gallons upon gallons of thick cum at least once a day, being filled again as soon as your body absorbed it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and tell me what you think, or point any errors as English isn't my first language and I am likely to make errors from time to time.


End file.
